


A Multitude of Moments

by Tuxedo_Elf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I ship both don't judge me, M/M, Other, lets see if I can do all 31, more to be added - Freeform, mostly zelink and sidlink, taking liberties with the prompts, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/pseuds/Tuxedo_Elf
Summary: Short stories inspired by the Inktober prompts, though sadly not written in October! Various pairings.Day 1 - Link is late. Zelda wonders why.Day 2 - Before heading back to Zora's Domain, Link takes a moment for himself.Day 3 - Sidon makes breakfast. Sort of.Day 4 - As newborn Zelda sleeps, a dark magic creeps.





	1. Chapter 1

Linktober 1 - Poisonous 

Xxxxx

Zelda paced around her room, unsure if she should be irritated or worried. Link was late. Link was _never_ late. Yet today, the day of the Royal Guard dedication ceremony, he was. 

They’d been getting on _so_ much better lately. Probably better than was really appropriate but people didn’t need to know that. He was doing his job, protecting her day and night, that’s all that officially mattered. 

And he was very good at it. In fact, one of the things she liked most about him was his dependability. So his not being here on time threw her mind into chaos.

Going to look for him would be... unseemly, she sighed. Her father would go mad if he found out. So she was stuck here, waiting and praying he’d turn up before the ceremony started. 

At last, just before she was about to lose her mind completely, she heard a short rap on the door, the knock only he used. She threw it open instead of telling him to come in, frustrated and curious. “Link, where were you? We’re going to be late!” She looked him over, frowning. He was dressed in the ceremonial uniform of the royal guard for the first time, the deep blue tunic just grazing the top of the high white boots. The master sword - the real deal unlike the replicas the other guards carried - was strapped neatly to his back but... “Link, where’s your cap?!” 

One hand, she realised, was still out of sight and she peered around, finding the cap clutched in one hand. “What is wrong with you today?!” Zelda grabbed it from him and leaned forward, trying to set it on his head, only for him to step back. “Link?” 

Link looked down at the cap in her hands and gave it a look that could only be described as pure poison. She hadn’t seen him give anything that look since the day the Yiga Clan attacked her. 

Her eyes opened wide as she realised. It couldn’t be, could it? Link was the least vain person she’d ever met. Was he really having issues over a hat? “Link. Put. The. Cap. On.” She hated to pull rank as it were, but really, this was insane. He couldn’t go without it, it would be considered rude and unprofessional which she was sure he knew. 

He looked up, targeting that poisonous glare at her, but reluctantly took the cap and set it on his head, slightly angled as was the style. {I look ridiculous} he signed irritably. The champion’s tunic was one thing, even the standard guard uniform was fine. But this felt like he was nothing more than an ornament to be put on display. 

“You look adorable,” she chuckled, tugging the cap down a little more and kissing his cheek. “And it’s not for long. You can take it off once the ceremony is over.” Zelda ushered him out the door. “And if I get my way, you’ll take _everything_ off.” She snickered as he blushed and closed the door behind them. 

Actually, maybe she’d ask him to leave the cap on. 

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link takes a moment before going back to Zora's Domain

Linktober 2 -Tranquil 

Link sat, the wind rushing through his hair and his legs dangling freely over Shatterback Point. Below, Zora’s Domain glittered in the early evening light, blue and beautiful and calming. Soon, he’d stand up and paraglide down. Soon, Sidon would greet him with a smile and a kiss and then rush off to set up the waterbed. Soon.

For the moment, he was content here, in the quiet of the uninhabited mountains, listening to the wind and the rush of water below. 

The sound of a branch breaking under a hoof reminded him it wasn’t entirely uninhabited. He could both hear and smell the Lynel as it approached. He sighed. He didn’t want to fight today, didn’t want to kill. He knew he could, if he needed to, but just this once, he’d rather not. 

“I won’t if you won’t,” he said, not turning around, though completely alert. This Lynel had been here for years and was known for only attacking those who strayed too close. Link was, he knew, in the monster’s territory, but he was doing his best to be as unthreatening as possible. “It’s too nice a day.”

There was a pause, then a huff and a snort behind him. His body tensed, but then there was a crunching of hooves as the Lynel moved away, apparently in agreement. 

Link relaxed. He wouldn’t overstay his welcome - it was rare enough for a Lynel not to attack on sight and he knew not to push his luck. He just needed a few moments more away from the world, up here where he could breathe the fresh air, gather his thoughts and look down on the place he loved the most. 

Xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon makes breakfast

Linktober 3 - Roasted

Camping wasn’t really Link’s favourite thing. He’d spent too long doing it out of necessity to take much enjoyment from it. However when Sidon had proposed the trip, the thought of just the two of them, no interruptions or duties or annoyances, had swayed him and he’d agreed, possibly a little too quickly. 

So here he was, sleeping on the ground again, in a tent too small for Sidon, hoping it wouldn’t rain as they had to leave the flap open to accommodate the Zora prince’s legs. 

Still, at least Sidon said he’d make breakfast - and that it wouldn’t be raw fish. Again. Not that he minded it, but it was getting a little boring. 

Indeed, he woke to the crackling of a fire and the smell of breakfast cooking. 

No. 

Wait. 

Burning. 

He sat up suddenly, forcing his eyes open. A thick trail of smoke wafted last the open tent flap, making him cough. Scrambling out of the tent he looked around, trying to make sense out of what was going on. “Sidon?”

There was a movement behind the smoke and Link followed it to the source of the flames. Sidon had fish - or something that had *once* been fish - on a skewer over the fire. The fish was blackened to the point that it was barely recognisable. 

“Ah, you’re up!” Sidon smiled broadly. “As promised, breakfast!” He ushered Link over to the fire. “I hope it’s okay, I’ve never cooked fish before. Or anything really.” He took the skewer off and offered it to Link. 

“Oh... thank you.” He smiled and steeled himself, suddenly wondering why he’d ever complained about eating it raw. Eyeing it suspiciously for a moment, he took a bite. 

It was awful. Burned to a crisp and tasteless. He struggled to swallow it, the dry scales sticking in his mouth.

“Well?” Sidon asked, leaning in hopefully. 

Link paused. He could tell him the truth, they were both adults after all. But really, what was the point? It was such a sweet gesture and he couldn’t remember the last time anyone had cooked for him. Better to gently teach him ‘other methods’ as the opportunity arose rather than crush him now. And that way he wouldn’t have to see Sidon with that look on his face, the one he only got when he felt he’d let someone down. Link hated that look. 

So he smiled, leaning over to kiss Sidon lightly before forcing another mouthful down. “It’s perfect.” 

Burned fish wouldn’t kill him. But that look on Sidon just might. 

“I love you.”

The Zora prince grinned toothily and Link swallowed another mouthful of the worst and best meal he’d ever had. 

Xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

This is something of a prologue/filler, the actual prompt for this got a bit out of hand and was posted separately as ‘Silent Princess’. 

X

Day Four - Spell

All was quiet in the Royal Nursery. The drapes were closed to let the babe sleep, her small body nestled in the crib, while a music box played a soft lullaby on a nearby table. She made soft noises in her sleep, her young mind already entering the world of dreams. 

In a nearby room her parents also slumbered, nearly all the castle asleep in the early hours of the morning. A few guards were all that remained awake and even they, with their keen eyes, did not see the dark shadow that slipped into the palace, curling like a snake around pillars and staircases, until it reached the nursery doors. 

Slipping in, the shadow grew, the dark magic increasing as it moved upwards towards the crib. The music box fell silent as it passed and the drapes fluttered despite the closed window. 

It spread when it reached the top, covering the sleeping princess like a dark blanket. Zelda whimpered, somehow sensing the darkness around her. Before she could cry the shadow covered her completely, swirling around her face and settling over her for a long moment before withdrawing back into a snake like form. 

As it reached the floor again it slipped back out under the closed doors, barely more than a wisp now it’s work was done. No one would ever know what had happened to the princess that night. 

Back in the nursery, Zelda stirred again in her sleep, only now, she was completely silent. 

Xxx


End file.
